Changes
by solista
Summary: Changes come to us all in life. How do the Lancers accept those changes.


**Changes**

Actions could not lie, and the actions imposed on him were making him uncomfortable and angry, or as his older brother would say 'painfully inflamed'.

Standing up with a suddenness that had his brother looking around for danger the young man stood still with hands on lean hips and huffed out a breath, "ain't gonna do it Scott. Don't care how much tha Ol' Man bellows an' stamps around like a loco bull, ain't gonna do it."

Scott Lancer sighed a quiet proper sigh and pushed himself up slowly from the chair, "Johnny, it will be only for social occasions and when you meet our guests."

Deducing he was getting nowhere fast, "then I promise you, you can go back to wearing whatever it is you want to wear."

Johnny Lancer raised cold, blue eyes to his brother warning bells going off as he snarled, "don't see why I ain't good enough for those fancy Easterners. No one else cares what I wear."

Scott smiled and twitched a long finger under his brother's nose, "now that is not true my little brother," Scott lay a hand on Johnny's shoulder and grinned.

"Many a young girl in the three adjoining towns nearly faint when you wear your red shirt, leather pants and short jacket, so please don't tell me no one notices."

Johnny shrugged off his brother's hand and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well that's just how I dress. Don't need no fancy duds ta show who I am, why's T'resa so all fired wantin' us ta be somthin' we ain't?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "just how things are, brother. When Murdoch sent Teresa back east to Vassar…"

Johnny snorted, "That female college you been going on about. I mean I'm glad that T'resa's experiencin' somthin' other than cows and cowboys, but she can't have changed so much she'd forget where she come from."

Turning confused blue eyes up, "I mean she's T'resa."

Scott could understand where this contriteness was coming from, "Johnny, Teresa is an intelligent young woman and she loves Lancer with all her heart," with a snicker, "even you and me. However, she is finding her way and she sees how the rest of the world lives. She is trying to fit in…"

Johnny moved off, "fit in. Hell, brother she's good enough for any galoot anywhere in tha world. Don't need no fancy clothes or manners ta do that."

Looking hard at Scott, "I been around 'fancy' people, an' let me tell ya, they all piss in the pot same as me."

Scott cleared his throat as if something was blocking his windpipe, "that's another thing we need to work on."

Johnny threw up his arms, "well I'm gonna tell ya somethin', brother, fancy duds, fancy talk ain't gonna change me. They take me as I am or Miss T'resa an' her fancy people can go ta…."

"Ah Mr. Lancer," the tailor came from behind the curtain and smiled, "if the younger Mister Lancer would just let me make one more adjustment…" his voice drifted off as he heard the door swing shut with a resounding clunk.

Scott tilted his head to the startled man, "I am sorry Mr. Feinwick it would seem my younger brother has another pressing appointment. I know you will judge where to place the stitch…"

Jules Feinwick was one of the best tailors in San Francisco and he was good at his trade, "well…"

Scott smiled a reassuring smile, "I will be sure to tell all my friends of your excellent skills."

That seemed to smooth the ruffled feathers of the prestigious tailor, "well alright. Just don't come back complaining that the jacket is off by an inch or two."

Scott pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket, opening the fine tooled leather, "no problem Mister Feinwick. Thank you for seeing to us and suiting us up in such a short time."

As Scott peeled off a number of bills the feathers once more smoothed, "very well Mister Lancer I will have the suits delivered to your hotel room by early tomorrow morning."

Scott nodded and smiled once more, "thank you Mister Feinwick. And thank you from my father and brother."

Replacing his wallet and giving a gentle pat, Scott turned and left the establishment. Gaining the sidewalk he looked both ways for his wayward little brother.

With a heavy sigh, the elder Lancer brother shook his blond head, 'oh Johnny," he said just under his breath, "what are we going to do with you?"

Having no insight as to which direction Johnny had gone, Scott decided it would be best to return to the hotel and relay the events to his father. Murdoch would not be pleased.

 **Later in the Evening**

Murdoch Lancer and his elder son, Scott, sat awaiting the food they had just ordered. Scott, twirling his wine glass, kept an eye on his father. Murdoch still had a frown on his face.

Earlier in their hotel room Scott had imparted to his father that the younger Lancer would more than, not, be joining them for dinner.

After 'the loco bull' had finished his bellowing and pawing the ground Scott assured his father that though Johnny was not happy about the situation, he would not, under any circumstances disappoint Teresa.

This seemed to appease the patriarch, and calm was achieved, well until the younger Lancer son decided to yank 'the bull's' chain.

The main course served, Johnny slipped into the chair beside his brother. Murdoch looked vexed, Scott grinned and Johnny smiled, "hey Murdoch, Scott," waving the waiter off with a flick of his hand, "nah, I'm ok, grabbed me some beans and tortillas earlier."

Scott gently lay his napkin on his lap, "you are beyond words, little brother, here we are in one of the finest restaurants in San Francisco where we can order items not found in the San Joaquin Valley and you eat beans and tortillas."

Johnny flashed his even white teeth and grabbed a breadstick, "I like beans and tortillas, 'cides that," waving with the bread over Scott's plate, "don't look fit ta eat."

Eyeing his brother's plate, "what is that?"

Scott looked down at his plate and smiled, "Oh my dear little brother this is manna from heaven. I have not had this since I was last here in San Francisco. Clams, oysters…"

Johnny threw down the breadstick and held his stomach, "whoa up there, you're 'bout ta make my beans an' tortillas come back for a…"

"John," the voice of his father had the younger Lancer hold his hand over his mouth as he eyed the older man.

"This is why little brother we are going to have a problem with our sister Teresa," Scott shot his brother a glare.

Johnny let his hand drop as he glared right back at his brother, "let me tell you somthin' 'big brother' I know when ta keep my mouth shut an' when ta open it. And as for those fancy duds ya done paid for, I'll wear 'em."

Johnny stood and turned away from his father and brother making his way through the crowd of diners the waiters moved swiftly from his path, heads turned towards the Lancer table as people leaned into each other to whisper behind hands.

"That went well," Scott, exhaled as he glanced over at his father.

 **Arrival**

Her doe brown eyes lingered on the man sitting opposite her in the extravagant private train car. She was not used to such luxury, glancing over to the young woman ensconced in a comfortable chair and diligently reading a very thick book, Teresa sighed.

Before going east to school she was just Teresa O'Brien, ward to Murdoch Lancer. It was true the Lancers owned a goodly portion of the San Joaquin Valley in California and the cattle and horse business was on solid footing, but she was still the country girl from the Wild West.

Margaret Elizabeth Waring was nineteen, born into a very wealthy family in San Francisco, educated and a free spirit. She was also Teresa's friend from college, roommates thrown together for nearly two years, equal in the pursuit of knowledge and adventure.

It was as if fate decided them to be friends, sisters of the heart and kindred spirits.

Moving her eyes back to the young man sitting across from her Teresa smiled as he looked up, his lips smiled back.

James Edward Waring, one of the most important men in her life. Sitting aside the paper, he had been reading James leaned in towards Teresa, "Anything wrong?"

Shaking her head, her bottom lip trembling, "no, nothing, I am so happy to be home, it has been a long year and a half."

"Not to mention we just travelled half way across the continent," Maggie grinned and dropped the book on the carpeted floor beside her chair.

"There is that of course," James pushed himself up from the overstuffed chair and held a hand out to Teresa, "Shall we go to the observation deck and see what there is to see?"

With a shy smile, Teresa held out her hand, which captured by James and gently pulled to have Teresa standing toe to toe.

He cupped her chin in his hand, "you are worried about meeting your family with Mags and me in tow?"

Teresa shook her head, the intricate layering of curls on her head bounced, "no, not really. I guess I am more worried about how they will take me."

Pulling her closer than propriety allowed he gave her a hug and felt her slight trembling body, "my dear girl, you are still family."

Maggie jumped up, very un-lady like and smoothed her travelling suit, "that's right my darling Teresa, clothes don't make the man and if you ask me Potato or Po ta to don't mark a man as being all manners and protocol."

At the young woman's remark Teresa smiled, a smile that lit up her eyes and made the room brighter, "oh Maggie you remind me so much of my 'brother' Johnny. He is not one for protocol and always speaks his mind. You two would get along fine."

Maggie turned, hand on the door handle, "I can't wait to meet him, and what of Scott?"

Grinning now and taking the arm James extended to her, "Scott is all nicety and social graces," with a glance to James, "he is a Harvard man."

James gave a snort, "Harvard is it, and well let me tell you my dear, no Yale man will be bested by a Harvard man."

Maggie laughed, "Oh this is going to be interesting."

 **First Meetings**

Johnny pulled on his collar once more, only to have Murdoch growl and Scott to slap at his hands, "stop it 'little brother'.

Rolling his neck Johnny stepped away from his father and brother, "Dios, Scott, I can't breathe, feel like tha hang-man's knot cuttin' off my air way."

"If you don't settle down John, you will never have to worry about a hang-man," Murdoch gave a little smile as his younger son stopped his fidgeting and looked apprehensively.

"Now the train is on time and I suggest you calm down."

Johnny looked at his father, and then glanced at his grinning brother, the look in his blue eyes made Scotts grin falter, but only for a second. Johnny knew his time would come; he could out wait a coyote at a rabbit's hole.

The hubbub of the train platform silenced for all of a heartbeat as the trains whistle cut through the noise.

The Lancer men looked up the track, Teresa was home each man in his own way rejoiced.

Murdoch was relieved his 'little girl' was home, she was the daughter he never had, the bright spot in his soul.

When her daddy was murdered, she turned to him for support, and as he lay in his sick bed, she was there to offer that same support.

Scott was glad, Teresa was an intelligent young woman this opportunity to experience another world was what the woman needed to move on, but his heart was overjoyed that his 'little sister' was home.

Johnny tugged once more at his collar and grinned at a young boy doing the exact same thing to his own collar, their eyes in silent agreement said what they could not voice, that they would rather be somewhere else.

Johnny was glad his 'sister' was coming home; he had missed her bossy ways, her 'lady of Lancer' airs, and her chocolate cakes. He also missed her, she had claimed a piece of his heart, and he hated the fact she was so far away where he could not protect her.

The train whistle shattered his thoughts as the cloud of steam swept past their position on the platform. Teresa was home.

The private car was at the end of the train and as the Lancer men moved towards it a lady stepped out on the platform, the green travelling suit accentuating her womanly curves and as the fancy hat tilted up the Lancer men picked up their pace, their 'girl' was home.

The younger Lancers could outdistance their father but they held back as Murdoch wrapped the petite woman in a grizzly sized hug, giving their father a moment alone with Teresa.

Johnny eyed the man stepping down to the platform and the strawberry blond woman assisted down, now this was whom he really needed to see.

This man named James, this man who it had taken his 'sisters' heart. Feeling a hand on his arm Johnny glared over at Scott, "what?"

Leaning in towards his brothers ear Scott whispered, "hold it together, brother, give them a chance before you go 'Madrid' over our guests."

Johnny shrugged off his brothers hand, "ain't gonna make a ruckus here in polite surroundins."

It was the brothers turn to welcome their sister.

Scott stepped forward and gently gave Teresa a brotherly hug and kiss to her forehead, "I am glad you're home," tweaking her nose with his finger, "I missed you, sister."

"Oh Scott I am glad to be home, well almost, I'll be even more glad to be back at Lancer," Teresa smiled and hugged her brother back.

Before she backed away from Scott she felt herself picked up and twirled, "hey querida missed ya. "Bout time ya made it back home."

Johnny grinned as Theresa's hand went to her fancy hat to keep it on her head, hearing laughter he gently lowered his sister to the platform, keeping his hand on her waist as she found her balance.

His blue-eyed glare found the culprit; it was that fancy woman, what was the woman's name? Oh yeah a snooty name, Margaret Elizabeth.

Teresa, finding her balance and her breath, "oh everyone this is my friend Margaret Waring and her brother James."

Johnny caught James eyes as they found Teresa's, so that's how it was. Bet his last silver dollar Murdoch didn't know. A crawling feeling had him look around, Miss Waring and she wasn't shy. He felt as if he were some prize bull being judged. Well two could play that game but an elbow in his ribs broke his concentration.

"Johnny, go and have Teresa's luggage sent to the hotel, you remember how…"

"I ain't stupid Scott," Johnny ground out between clenched teeth as he left the family gathering and motioned to a porter.

Scott watched his brother, why did he just do that, he knew Johnny to a very intelligent person just a little green when it came to particulars of a big city.

He was doing it again, acting the 'big' brother when Johnny really did not need one. Well he would make it up to his little brother before they left the city; he would give a free day to his little brother, dealer's choice.

 **Dealers Choice**

The day before the Lancers were set to leave San Francisco and travel home Scott grinned at his brother, Johnny had been studying how best to take Scott up on his offer.

There was not a doubt in his mind that he and Johnny would be in and out of a number of drinking establishments, gambling and entertainment of the private kind.

To the elder brothers surprise Johnny wanted a day to himself, all day. Teresa wanted do last minute shopping and to dine in one last day of luxury.

Murdoch was not happy about the arrangements his sons had, he could only hope his younger son did not find trouble.

Scott was also not pleased with his brother's decision; he really had wanted to tear-up the town before they left for home.

Johnny only wanted to stay in his hotel room, order up food that he 'could eat' and dress in his own clothes, down to the colt tied low on his thigh.

As his family filed out the door Johnny began unbuttoning his starched white shirt, kicked off the fine leather shoes, and grinned, he was free to do as he pleased, "ya'll have a good time," he said as he closed the door.

' **Best Laid Plans'**

Johnny opened the door to the light knock, and smiled at the laden cart of food, "just over there," Johnny pointed the waiter to a table set up by the window.

He could smell the spices from the covered food dishes and grinned. He handed a generous tip for the man who in return grinned, "thank you sir. Enjoy your dinner."

The server leaned in towards Johnny, "ah if you decide on some after dinner desert," the word desert was said with innuendos that Johnny understood all too well.

"Nah, I'm ok, maybe next time."

The waiter nodded, "as you wish, sir. And I took it upon myself to find the most authentic Mexican food in San Francisco."

Johnny smiled as he pulled something 'a little extra' from his jeans pocket and deposited it into the man's hand, "if it's real an' I approve, if I ever get back this way I'll look ya up."

The man's eyes grew large at the unexpected 'extra', "thank you sir, it has been my pleasure."

Johnny ginned as he held the door open, "da nada."

Securely closing the door Johnny rubbed his hands together and turned towards his waiting dinner.

Before Johnny could make his way to the awaiting food there was a knock on the hotel room door. It was a light knocking; a puzzled expression crossed his face as Johnny turned back to the door, "hold your horses."

Pulling open the door, a smile crossed his lips, "well now would ya look at that, ya slummin' Miss Warin'?"

Maggie Waring's eyes could not stay focused on Johnny Lancer's face, although it was a handsome face. Her eyes moved over the exposed torso, as the white shirt was unbuttoned and gave her a view of a toned and tanned chest as her eyes drifted lower her inspection was broken up by a slow drawl, "ya lookin' for somethin' in particular Ma'am?"

Johnny knew most women would have been startled or embarrassed by getting caught 'lookin' but Miss Waring only lifted her green eyes and smirked, "no just window shopping for now."

"Ah any reason ya come knockin' on my door just as I was sittin' down ta dinner?"

Johnny, leaning against the door jam, arms folded over his chest grinned at the young woman. As she pushed past him, he teetered off balance, "Dinner, well thank you I would love to join you Mister Lancer."

Throwing his hands in the air, "hey now just wait a minute."

Johnny gave the woman one of his best Madrid grins, which just as quickly turned into a frown as Miss Waring sat in 'his' chair and flicked open 'his' napkin and then proceeded to lift the silver cover over 'his' dinner, "ma'am you are treadin' on rocky ground if ya don't.."

Miss Waring looked up, amusement on her face, "no wine?"

Johnny snorted as he sat in the other chair opposite the woman, "you know I've done some bad things ta men who've come between me an' my food."

"Really," her eyes dropped back to the table, "I only see one set of dinnerware, no wine and," as she took off the last cover, "oh tamales, but where are the peppers?"

Johnny sighed, Maggie's green eyes laughing as she watched him go to a nice leather valise and remove something.

Turning back to 'his' dinner table, Johnny made his way across the floor with the jar of Maria's salsa in one hand and a small bag of peppers in the other, the peppers were his and Maria's muy caliente 'special' ones, he was the only Lancer who partook of them and he smiled.

"Well," Johnny drawled as he sat and placed the jar and bag on the table, "guess if ya can't beat 'em join 'em."

Maggie smiled, "I like your way of thinking Mister Lancer."

Johnny smiled as he pulled the cloth covering 'his' jug of milk, " I'll be the gentleman here an' let you use my silverware, I'm kinda used ta using my fingers."

Maggie smiled as she poured a glass of milk, "I am sure you are."

Johnny grinned across the table as his blue eyes locked on to Miss Waring's green pair, "Oh Miss Waring, you have no idea."

The two bantered back and forth, as they ate the tamales, tortillas and beans, it was when Maggie bit into one of the peppers that things got interesting.

 **Peppers and Awakenings**

Scott heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh coming from the hotel suite he shared with his family; a female squeal had the long legged Lancer make the doorway before his father and sister.

To his astonishment he found is brother on the floor, Margaret Waring standing over him with a hand on the chest of her brother James.

Johnny shook his head once and felt his chin; his fingers came away with a smear of blood from his cut lip, with icy blue eyes he glared up at James Waring, "that all ya got Waring?"

Everyone froze at the bellow from the doorway, "what's going on here?"

Scott moved ahead of his father to push a hand down at his brother, "Johnny?"

The younger man waved the hand aside, "I'm just fine Scott, but a man only gets one chance 'fore I pound him into tha dirt."

Teresa, hand to her face stepped beside her friend, "Maggie?"

The taller woman dropped the hand she held on her brother's chest, "it's alright Teresa, just a misunderstanding."

Johnny snorted and stood up, assisted by Scott, "in a pig's eye."

Scott grabbed his brother's face and turned it to him, "you are going to have one beauty of a bruise."

In a quieter aside Scott whispered in Johnny's ear, "you want me to 'whupp' on 'im for ya little brother?"

Johnny pushed away from Scott, "phfft, just clear tha room an' I can handle this dandy myself." With his own aside, "soon's tha room stops spinnin'."

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Murdoch stood in the doorway, hands on hips and a growl in his voice.

Johnny dropped his hand from his bleeding lip and accepted the napkin from Scott, "I was just sittin' down ta dinner when,"

"I forced myself into this room and invited myself to dinner," Maggie shot a glare to her brother.

"I came looking for my sister whom had earlier told me she was meeting Teresa. When I noticed the door partially opened I pushed in and found Johnny half undressed, leaning over my sister," James crossed his hands over his chest.

Scott shifted between the combatants, "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation. Why don't we all just calm down and have a seat."

Johnny crossed the room to the window and leaned against the wall, James sat at the small table beside his sister, Murdoch, and Teresa found the small sofa and sat close together.

Scott stood in the middle of the room, "now, Johnny since it appears you to be in worse shape, please begin."

His cut lip, no longer bleeding, Johnny threw the soiled napkin on the dinner cart in front of James, "I wanted a nice quiet, normal dinner so I had tha waiter bring me somethin' up from that Mexican cantina down tha street. I was just getting' ready ta sit down…"

"Then I interrupted," Maggie stood and with green eyes apologizing to Johnny, "I had come looking for Teresa. I wanted to speak with her before you all left early in the morning."

With a smile directed to her friend, "Teresa knows how I loathe waking up when the sun comes up. I found Johnny instead, and the aromas coming from his dinner intrigued me. I, very un-lady-like, pushed my way into the room."

"Where I found him," James waved a hand over to point at Johnny, "over my sister. What was I to think?"

Maggie stared at her brother, "I was choking on a pepper."

"Wait," Scott did not shout, but the voice he used had everyone looking his way, "all this was over dinner?"

"No, it was over my sister's position and your brother's," James became flustered, "your brother's position over her."

All eyes then turned to the dark-haired man leaning on the far wall, "Johnny?" Scott asked hoping his brother had not compromised the young woman.  
Johnny shrugged and kept his head down, "all I did was order dinner."

Maggie huffed, "honestly, men. I bit into a pepper Johnny told me not to and I began to choke.

"He was helping me breathe then you," she pointed at her brother, "came in and pulled him away and punched him."

James was the one to hang his head, "I'm sorry then for the misunderstanding, but it looked to me like he was taking liberties."

Murdoch then stood, "it's getting late and we have to be up early. I think it best we all go our separate ways. Mister and Miss Waring it has been a," Murdoch fumbled for the correct words, "pleasure to make your acquaintance. Scott, please call room service to have this mess cleared up."

No one appeared to be moving, "now," at the bellow everyone moved. The Waring's out the door, Scott to call room service, Teresa to her room. All that remained was Johnny and Murdoch Lancer.

"John?" Murdoch sent a questioning look to his younger son. At the forlorn look on his son's face, the enraged father did not have the heart to bellow.

Johnny looked up into his father's face not sure what he would find there, concern was not one.

Bowing his head, "Lo siento, guess I messed up," Johnny said as much to the floor as his father.

Murdoch felt bad for the boy; an innocent misunderstanding caused his boy to have a spilt lip and a bruised jaw.

"You didn't get to eat dinner did you," Murdoch approached Johnny and placed a big work worn hand on his younger son's shoulder.

Johnny shook his head, "nah, but I'll be alright. Ain't tha first time I missed a meal."

Murdoch knew for sure his boy had missed many meals, well not on his watch, "get dressed, I'll take you to that cantina you liked so much, my treat."

Johnny's head came up as if his father had changed before his eyes; something was going on here. He was sure he was about to be hauled across the carpet, even if he was the innocent in this last fiasco.

However, Johnny Madrid Lancer learned a long time ago, take any advantage, if presented, to save your hide, "ah, yeah sure."

Johnny eyed his father from across the room as the older man talked to Scott. Buttoning his shirt wrong the first time he had to undo his labor and start again.

Dios, he felt like a kid on Christmas morning, which changed into a dance in the street with some wannabe gun hawk.

It was both exciting and daunting at the same time; he had never felt like this before. Was Madrid stepping down and allowing Lancer to come forward; he didn't know and didn't care as he shrugged on his jacket and smiled at his father.

Scott watched his father and brother leave the suite, a protective big arm around the smaller shoulders. Well that was a shock; maybe good changes were happening all around.

He felt the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket and smiled to himself as the porters came to clean up his little brother's disastrous dinner.

Her name was Miranda and she was beautiful and intelligent and the Waring's older sister. They agreed a correspondence over time would be appropriate and feel everything out. However, Scott had fallen for the woman and did not know it, yet.

Teresa smiled to herself, as she made ready for bed, hoping her guardian would not be disappointed in her for coming home to Lancer to stay.

School was very exciting and she had learned a lot in the year and a half, but there was more to life than books, she had found what she wanted.

As Teresa O'Brien readied for bed she wondered if her father would approve of James Waring.

 **Fates and Judges**

A man's direction in life, it would seem were left up to the god's of fate or the whim of a judge. Johnny Madrid Lancer's life; decided not by man nor unseen beings, but himself.

As the train pulled out of the depot in San Francisco the younger Lancer son smiled, he had to admit this one time the trip into the big city turned out all right.

Settling back in his chair in the private car, courtesy of the Waring family, Johnny sighed and closed his eyes, change; when during his life as a gun for hire was not a good thing, change as he became a Lancer was a very good thing.

The End

Solista

August 2015


End file.
